


One Room

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: During-s3, F/F, Only one room left in the hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Set durning s3, Stella and Dani are called away for several days, but due to an error on the hotel's part, they have to share a room. Smut ensues.





	One Room

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from Kmo, "Stella/Dani + hotel" (also wow I'm bad at titles)

The width of a king sized bed was, on average, 152 centimeters, which was 76 centimeters per person, when it was being shared by two. Dani Ferrington didn't know this, but what she did know that two days of sharing a hotel bed with Stella Gibson just might kill her.

 

Then there was the problem with Stella's uniform. Not that there was anything wrong with the starched white button up, or the jet back tie, or the pencil skirt that hugged each curve perfectly- no, each piece of the uniform was up to code. As soon as Stella had emerged wearing it however, every professional thought had left Dani's mind.

 

Now Stella was unfastening her tie, shaking her hair out of the twist she'd put it in for their meetings. Dani also started getting ready for bed, looking anywhere but at Stella as they both undressed.

 

“Are you alright?” a low voice said, suddenly at Dani's side, “You look flushed.”

 

Shirt undone and pants off, Dani turned, feeling herself get redder. Damn her red-headed Irish genes. Stella was much closer then she'd realized, standing just as commanding as she was in HQ but now clad in just her bra and panties, a silk robe hanging off her shoulders.

 

“Are you ill?” Stella continued and, to Dani's horror and delight, reached up to press a hand to Dani's forehead as if she was checking for a fever.

 

Dani had a fever alright, but it wasn't something medication could abate.

 

“I'm not sick,” Dani managed and Stella Hmmph-ed in reply.

 

“Shall we see if we can order a decent bottle of wine?” Stella said after a moment, “Hopefully this hotel didn't run out when they ran out of vacant rooms.”

 

“Yes Ma'am, I'll check,” said Dani, slightly muffled as she pulled on the over sized jersey she wore to bed.

 

“I'll call room service,” Stella replied, “You finish changing. And there's no reason to keep calling me ma'am if we're going to be sleeping together.”

 

As Stella dialed room service, Dani could feel her ears getting red.

 

“Do I scare you Dani?” Stella asked. She was lounging on the couch, watching Dani pour two glasses of wine.

 

“Why would you say that, Ma'a- Stella?” faking an innocent smile, Dani passed her boss a glass.

 

Stella arched an eyebrow and took a sip, “You seem awfully jumpy, especially since we arrived at the hotel.”

 

“You keep acting like I'm going to eat you,” she added just as Dani took a sip.

 

Dani subsequently sputtered and almost choked, setting her glass down to cough. Stella took another sip, smirking, her point proven.

 

“Don't give me that look,” Dani grumbled, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, “You look like the cat that's got the canary.”

 

Stella leaned forward, voice dangerously low,“So what are you going to do about it, Dani?”

 

Dani didn't think. She didn't weigh the pros and cons of her next move, or plan to do what she did. Her only thought was of the curve of Stella's lips and smell of her hair, gently wafting around her shoulders like a halo.

 

Pulling her forward, Dani closed the gap between their mouths, kissing Stella. With a little gasp, Stella spilled into her lap and Dani took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Stella's hands were in Dani's hair, Dani's hands on Stella's waist.

 

Dani unfastened the ties on Stella's robe, slowly pealing it back as they kissed. Stella's mouth moved from Dani's lips along her jaw to the curve of her throat. Dani let her fingertips trace Stella's spine, her breasts, her hips, until she reached the edge of her underwear.

 

Stella rose up onto her knees, letting Dani pull the scrap of lace and silk down. She stood, but only long enough to toss away her underwear, before straddling Dani again. Cupping Dani's face with both hands, she kissed her like the world was ending.

 

As they broke apart, Stella grabbed Dani's wrist, pulling her hand in between her legs.

 

“Touch me,” Stella said and kissed her again.

 

Dani curled two fingers, slowly pressing them into Stella. Stella, in turn, put her hands on Dani's shoulders and began to rock up and down, meeting each movement of Dani's hand. Her head tilted back with a sigh of pleasure. Dani took the opportunity to kiss the curve of her throat, trailing warm kisses across her collarbone.

 

With her thumb, Dani began to stroke Stella's clit, feeling a catch in her own breath as Stella's inner walls began to flutter and tighten around her fingers. Stella gripped Dani's shirt, every breath growing more labored as she edged towards an orgasm.

 

Dani leaned back, watching as Stella came undone in the palm of her hand. She looked ethereal; her golden hair spilling over her shoulders, the flush that crept across her skin, the way she was lost in the moment.

 

With a strangled moan, Stella hit her climax, body tensing for a moment before she relaxed and laid her head on Dani's shoulder.

 

“Mmm, that was nice,” she murmured, nuzzling that sensitive spot just under Dani's ear. As Dani raised her free hair to touch her hair, Stella tilted her chin up just enough to catch Dani's earlobe carefully between her teeth.

 

But just as Dani could feel herself melting into the couch, Stella pushed off of her, draping her robe over her shoulders and taking Dani by the hand.

 

“Bed?” she asked, her mouth curving into the ghost of a smirk.

 

“Yes _Ma'am_ ,” Dani threw her a mock salute and Stella laughed, turning Dani so her back was to the bed as she pulled Dani's shirt up and off.

 

“Cheeky,” Stella chided, still smiling, and gently pushed Dani onto the bed. She tossed her hair then leaned down for a slow, soft kiss. But when Dani tried to pull her closer, Stella caught both of Dani's wrists, holding her down, hands above Dani's head.

 

Stella lowered her head again, bestowing a kiss on the corner of Dani's mouth and dipping lower still. She kissed a path between Dani's breasts. Letting go of her wrists, she drew them after her, down Dani's body until they met the elastic waistband of her underwear. Hooking her fingers in the elastic, Stella pulled them down.

 

“Damn you're taking you're time,” Dani grumbled. But her complaint was punctuated with a sharp “Ahh!” as Stella kissed the inside of Dani's thigh.

 

Dani's hands twisted in the duvet above her head as Stella kissed her core, tongue tracing circles, slowing driving her crazy. Dani's hips tried to jerked but strong hands held her still.

 

Soon Dani's focus had narrowed to a fine point. It was just Stella, Stella, Stella-

 

With a cry, Dani came. She relaxed back onto the bed, breathing deeply as Stella moved to lay down beside her.

 

“Maybe,” Stella murmured, “I should thank the hotel for running out of rooms.”

 


End file.
